


Live my Life

by Asclepius



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Disorders, Psychology, They are summaries really, kage/hina if you squint, no relationships - Freeform, not a real story, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asclepius/pseuds/Asclepius
Summary: Some potential disorders some of the charaters could have and how it affects them. Really just a bunch of summaries mushed together and not an actual story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to share these ideas with people
> 
> Just some thoughts I had in my head about what some disorders or psych issues characters might have. I am really playing up some of their personality traits in this. By a lot. Please don't read this if it makes you uncomfortable for any reason. Feedback is appreciated. If anyone wants to use these concepts for actualy stories go ahead. Just message me a link to the story so I can read it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Tsukishima Kei  
Split Brain Patient   
A split brain patient who participates in some research at a university and gets paid for it. He had severe epilepsy as a child and the only solution was to sever the corpus callosum to stop it from spreading to both lobes. One day he was stopped by Bokuto and Kuro who asked for him help because he was tall. When he asked why Kuro couldn’t do it, Kuro had just said he needed to go retrieve his friend from therapy. Kuro then taunted Tsukishima into helping Bokuto with whatever he needed. Bokuto needed help getting something out of the tree. A very large and tall tree. Akaashi and Boktuo tried but Akaashi was too short and Kuro needed to go, so Tsukishima was the perfect option. He had to climb on Bokuto’s shoulders and it turned out they were still too short so Akaashi climbed on Tsukishima’s shoulder. They got whatever the hell it was out of the tree and now Tsukishima is bothered by these three every time he comes on campus. This is the price he pays for being nice. A bunch of unruly people calling him a “friend.”

Hinata Shouyo  
General Anxiety Disorder (maybe specific phobia to height?)  
Hinata is doing a lot better with overcoming his phobia and in the last stages of exposure therapy, which includes going onto roofs. The little guy came a long way from where it is now and was so close to accomplishing his goals. Hopefully in just a few more sessions he will be able to eat on the roof with his friends during lunch. Or take the journey to visit Kenma and climb up the Tokyo Tower. Or even conquer mount Fuji! He dreamed big for such a small person. One day on his way home he spotted some idiot on the roof of some building, just standing there. So Hinata runs to the top because he had this gut feeling and stops the idiot from potentially jumping. The guy sees how frightened he is to be out on the roof and comes to him thinking Hinata was the biggest idiot ever. Friendship blossoms.

Kuroo Tetsuro  
Moral Support  
Therapy can be scary alone so Kuroo makes sure he is always there for his timid and socially awkward friend. Well socially awkward friend and recently one little orange bundle of nerves. He is as supportive as possible and anyone who makes fun of Kenma (or anyone who needs therapy) gets the biggest fright of their lives. I mean who isn’t afraid by a big, tall dark figure looming over them. It’s not easy being one of your friend’s lifeline. Though Kenma has been getting better at making friends, sometimes Kuroo himself needs someone else to vent to at times. Akaashi and him get together occasionally and just talk. Could be about anything from what did your partner do at therapy this week to did you see that commercial for peas? Really weird, right? But all in all, Kuroo is happy to assist and a shoulder to lean on.

Kageyama Tobio  
Dysthymic Disorder? suicidal? Depressive symptoms  
At first he tried to deal with his problems on his own because showing helplessness is a sign of weakness and Kageyama had no weaknesses. His setting skills were literally on point and it was everyone around him who needed to step up. No one did and he was all alone on that pedestal high above everybody. At that point, Kageyama felt he was a really bad spot and almost committed suicide before a timid orange haired dork saved his life. Unintentionally, of course. It was the best mistake to ever happen to him. Seeing that ball of sunshine gets him through his days and gives him the support he needs to keep on living. He also tries to help the kid with his own problems but accidentally scares him even more at times. It wasn’t his fault he was born with such a scary face. 

Aone Takanobu  
Broca’s Aphasia  
The reason why he is so quiet all the time. Can understand speech almost perfectly but still has trouble with over compliated sentences. The main problem is expressing language. His words come out very broken and thinks it’s embarrassing so he doesn’t like to talk much. His friends don’t mind his quiet self and are patient enough to wait for him to get his thoughts through. No matter how long it takes or how frustrated he gets. People don't seem to understand his disorder and it's even harder when you can't even explain it. People tend to leave him alone since he can be quite an intimmidating person at times. He tries to go through life as best he can and so far it's been going good.

Bokuto Koutarou  
Bipolar Disorder?  
While most people seem to know Bokuto for his manic nature, they don’t see the underlying problems within him. They don’t see the crippling depression for the months he has them and only remember his loud boisterous self. Which, contrary to popular belief, isn’t how he always is. The grandeur ideas, the massive over complicated plans to victory, the over the top wild outgoing guy is all one extreme to his already rapid paced personality. Barely anyone seemed to pay attention to his crippling depressive episodes, espcially when it got to the point he didn't even leave his bed. Akaashi had been a saint of a roommate and did the best he could for the owl. Clean rooms, open window shades, and best of all drawn baths with citrus bathbombs. So in turn Bokuto does the best he can do and goes to therapy, takes medications when prescribed, and just tries his damn best during his lowest points. 

Yachi Hitoka and Kiyoko  
Intern and Postdoc?  
Yachi is a college student who interns as an RA under Kiyoko, a postdoc. They’re running some tests on Tsukishima involving MRIs and other types of tests. One of Kyoko’s associates recommended she reach out to this guy since the lab they work specializes in that sort of topics. They have been running basic tests like having two words flash by on a screen. Then he would have to say what word there was and point to a picture of an object of on of the words. Basic stuff. Soon they will be running some spatial and language tasks for Tsukishima to go through. 

Nishinoya Yuu  
Visual Agnosia (specific or associative agnosia)  
He finds it very frustrating and at some points even cries his heart out. Asahi usually comforts him during these times. The fact of the matter is that he can’t even ask for simple items because the words just won’t come to him. “Hey can you pass me that… that um… the… the…I know what it is! I just can’t… I want to say what the object is not give you a description!... You write with it…” “A pencil?” “Yeah… Thanks Asahi. Sorry for yelling.”


End file.
